A flash memory may be a nonvolatile memory medium of which stored data may not be damaged even when a power supply may be turned off. A flash memory may have an advantage that the speed of data processing, such as recording, reading, and deleting, etc., may be relatively high.
A flash memory may be used for a Basic Input Output System (BIOS) of a PC, and for storing data of a set-top box, a printer, a network server, etc. A flash memory may also be used for small personal electronic devices, such as digital cameras, cellular phones, and the like.